Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- Como on dise "He was so hungry that he could hear his stomach rumbling"? Me demanda special la tradui de "that". Me ta dise "El ia es tan fame afin el ia pote oia ce se stomaco ronca". Me ta dise "El ia es tan fame "ce" el ia pote oia ce se stomaco ronca", o plu "El ia es tan fame asta pote oia ce se stomaco ronca"... (Patric) *Me acorda con Patric. "Tan… ce" es la formula normal. "Afin" indica un intende, un gol: on pote dise "el ia es tan fame afin el ia pote oia ce se stomaco ronca", ma esta ta sinifia ce el ia deveni tan fame car el ia vole pote oia se stomaco. Simon *orijinal, me acorda ce "ce" conveni. ma lo es un usa noncoerente: "ce" es usada sola per introdui un proposa nomin. jorj *Interesante. Tu razona coreta, ma me no vide un problem grande en permete "tan… ce" como un caso spesial. On pote regarda lo como un corti de "tan… con la resulta ce". Un otra posible ta es usa "ca", ma lo pare nonatural e me no gusta lo. Simon *me sujeste ce nos ajunta (do?) ce "ce pote ance introdui un suproposa cual espresa un resulta", con esemplos: **el ia es tan fame ce el ia pote oia ce se stomaco ronca. **el ia es tan fatigada ce el no ia pote pensa. *La esemplo prima es bon car lo mostra ance la usa normal de "ce". Probable nos pote ajunta esta paragraf nova pos la bloco du de esemplos en la presenta de suproposas nomin. La sola otra loca posible ta es en un parte separada entre suproposas nomin e proposas coordinada. Simon *(ma ancora me demanda a me si "afin" debe inclui la idea de intende, e no simple la idea de resulta. cuando on dise "lo pluva afin la plantas pote crese", on no inclui la idea de intende. lo es un problem interesante!) **La frase "lo pluve afin la plantas pote crese" pare strana a me, car "afin" implica normal un intende. Per la sujunta de resulta, me usa "tal ce" ("lo pluve tal ce la plantas pote crese"). Simon *En esta esemplo ultim no ave la parola "tan"... Compara: "me ia insista tan multe ce tu ta sede" (mi ia vole ce tu ta sede) con "mi ia insista tan multe asta (ce) tu ia sede"... Patric *"tal ce" no conveni, en me opine. ma "e tal" pote conveni: "lo pluve e tal la plantas pote crese". jorj *Si "tan ce" conveni, "tal ce" debe conveni ance. Lo es un corti de "tal, pd: con la resulta ce". Simon *pardona, ma me no comprende tu comenta. "tan ce" no esiste en lfn. "tan ce" e "tal ce" pare como trascrives de engles "so that" e "such that". "tan" es sola un averbo con la sinifia "con acel cuantia o grado", e "tal" un averbo con la sinifia "en acel modo" o "con acel cualia", si me no era. jorj *Si. "tal" es per la modo e "tan" per la cuanto... Resulta ce "tan multe" es balasto e ce "tan ce" sinifia "tan multe ce" en cuando "tal ce" sinifia "en tal modo ce"... Interesante, franses ave "tel/le/s" = "tal", a lado de la averbo "tellement" = "tan multe"... Me ta dise "El ia es tan fame ce el ia pote oia se stomaco ronca"... Patric *Ma nos veni de discute "tan ce" a supra. On pote dise "el es tan fatigada ce el ia adormi" o (no discuteda ante aora) "el ia pasea tan multe ce se pedes ia dole". "Tal ce" sinifia "in such a way, the result that". "Tal ce" no es un espresa fisada, ma un junta acaso de "tal" con un suproposa introduida par "ce", do "ce" es un corti de "con la resulta ce" (en cual "ce" es un nomin en aposa con la nom "resulta"). La problem pare es esta usa de "ce" per espresa un suproposa de resulta. Esce nos pote trova un modo plu bon de introdui un tal suproposa? Simon